Night of the Living Cub
'''Night of the Living Cub '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular IV. Roles Starring * Pop * Cub Featuring * Sniffles Appearances * Cuddles * Toothy * Petunia (zombie) * Nutty * Generic Tree Zombies * Pop's wife (zombie) Plot On Halloween night, Pop is seen carving a pumpkin. After scooping out the flesh, he stops to read a manual, at which point Cub curiously climbs into the pumpkin. Pop then sticks a knife into the pumpkin, too late realizing his horrible mistake as blood spills on the floor. Pop stands by Cub's grave in a cemetery. Sniffles passes by carrying a ray gun-like device. He tests his invention on a grave and watches in amazement as a hand pops out. A hopeful Pop gets an idea. While Sniffles gets attacked by the zombie he revived, Pop snatches the invention and attempts to bring his son back from the dead. Waiting a few minutes, he assumes it didn't work and sadly marches home. The invention short-circuits, awakening an undead army that crowds Sniffles. Later, Pop answers a knock on the door, finding an undead Cub. However, he is glad to have his son back and hugs him. Cub's head pops off and growls, making Pop realize he is a zombie. He quickly discovers zombies are invading the town. Cuddles and Toothy are seen trick-or-treating, when the latter is bitten by an undead Petunia. The two then eat Cuddles' brain, turning him into a zombie too. A bunch of zombies develop a craving of Nutty's candy and rip him apart. Just when things couldn't get any worse, several zombie hands burst through Pop's window. Pop shuts the window on their arms, cutting them off, yet they continue moving. Pop looks in his cabinet for something to get rid of the uninvited pests. He finds a flame-thrower and uses it to burn all the zombies in sight, also burning much of his house. Cub appears to be the only zombie left. Pop refuses to lose him again, so he backs away to the door. A zombified Sniffles comes crawling by, only to have his head topped off by the door, exposing his brain. Pop gets another idea from this sight. Momentarily, Cub is placed on a high chair as Pop spoon feeds him Sniffles' brain. Another sudden knock on the door leads to Pop finding his zombified ex-wife, causing him to scream in horror. Deaths # Cub is stabbed (comes back as a zombie). # Nutty is ripped apart by a crowd of zombies. # The zombies (including Tarsy, Kendall and Bun) are burnt to a crisp by Pop. # Sniffles' head is cut in half by the door. Trivia * Toothy was dressed as vampire while Cuddles wore a Pikachu tail. * The title is in a babyish font until it turns green and goopy. There's also a background lullaby which turns darker when the title turns spooky. * No fanon characters appear (unless counting Pop's wife). * Previously seen in Mother of the Truth, this indicates Pop's wife died at some point. Category:Fan Characters Category:Specy Spooktacular